


Jamie to Tyler’s Rescue

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Who else comes to Tyler's rescue after a dirty hit?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short yet again. I'm sorry. Life is a bit hectic right now and I'm glad to be posting these.

As soon as Jamie saw the Sharks player ELBOW Tyler and Tyler go down, he fucking lost it. Like completely. All he saw was red. He didn’t know the name of the Sharks player (Goodrow it was) but he didn’t care.

All he cared about was Tyler. That’s all that matters. Memories of Tyler lying on the ice in agony after the hit against the Panthers came flooding back and that was what feeling him as he grabbed Goodrow and started shoving him.

‘You piece of shit!! That was deliberate and you know it. He’s been through enough this season!“ spat Jamie, grappling with Goodrow, who sneered.

'Tough shit Benn. He’s a pussy, needs to be put in his place. Had it coming AGAIN,’ he said and Jamie absolutely lost it. He started throwing punches and absorbing the ones that were coming back at him.

Jamie was vaguely aware of Jordie joining in and Jason as well, involved in battles of their own but defending Tyler’s honour was his mission and he was going to fulfill it well.

The referees broke the fracas up quickly, sending Goodrow to the box for elbowing. Jamie smirked as he went back to the bench, where Tyler was being checked out.

Jamie sat beside him and nudged Tyler gently, worried.

'You okay bud? If you’re hurt, next time he will be a dead man!’ hissed Jamie, going all uber Rambo like he did when it was Tyler that was involved.

Tyler smiled, amused at Jamie’s protectiveness. Jamie was the big brother that he never had and he was very lucky to have him in his life.

'I think so. Just a little winded. I’m not wheezy or gasping out for air or anything. Don’t worry Benny but I know you will,’ Tyler rolled his eyes.

Jamie huffed in mock anger and gave Tyler a noogie AND shoving Tyler’s face under his armpit, giving him a disgusting exposure to Jamie’s rank underarms.

'You bet I will. And I always will, Segsy boy,’ he grinned as Tyler spluttered and gagged, pretending to throw up.

Always will indeed.


End file.
